On-vehicle systems that facilitate communication between a driver and an agent at a call center are known. Based on this communication, the agent may dispatch assistance to the location of the vehicle in the form of, for example, local emergency responders after a vehicle collision. To that end, the system may include an on-vehicle GPS device that determines the location of the vehicle, particularly when the vehicle occupants are unable to speak and inform the agent of the vehicle location. Of course, the vehicle occupants may, on their own volition, inform the agent of the location of the vehicle, if possible. In addition, these systems may permit vehicle owners to authorize the agent to remotely unlock the vehicle, when the owner inadvertently locks the key inside the vehicle.
The typical systems may also not be configured to automatically actuate hazard lights on the vehicle in response to a predetermined vehicle condition. Typically, the hazard lights may be useful for drawing attention from third party drivers and permit those drivers to cautiously approach the vehicle and any associated road conditions. For at least this reason, it may typically be incumbent on the driver to manually actuate the hazard lights.
These systems may not be configured to provide the vehicle occupants with automated or offline guidance for personally responding to an emergency. In particular, the typical system may require communication with the agent at the call center, who may then provide contact information for a roadside assistance provider that may, for example, repair or tow the vehicle on behalf of the vehicle occupant. In this respect, the system may not instruct a driver on personally handling a vehicle condition or making minor repairs to the vehicle, such as changing a flat tire.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an on-vehicle roadside assistance system that provides roadside assistance to a driver for various vehicle conditions.